His Beauty's Promise
by UltimateKicker
Summary: *Changed from She's the Beauty to His Beat*Jack's the new guy at Seaford's Preforming Arts University, actually he's the new guy in Seaford generally. So when he meets a beautiful and feisty blonde he decides that this could be his new home. But what happens when this blonde beauty has a promise to keep? Read to find out and don't forget to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**So this is my first story here on fanfic. It's inspired by the step up films and honey. Keep in mind that everyone is 23, except for Rudy. Hope you guys like it. PLZ REVIEW and tell me your thoughts about it.**

Chapter 1 (Jack's Pov)

I arrive at the _Seaford University of Performing Arts _and my heart in racing. I haven't been this far from home since I visited my grandfather in New York. Not that I didn't like life in Boston but it wasn't really my scene. My parent's dreams of me going to Harvard Law were crushed when I told them I wanted to be a dancer. They haven't talked to me since that day. I don't really care though, it's not like they paid any attention to me at home either. I take a deep breath and park my motorcycle. As I take off my helmet some crazy dude speeds into the spot next to me. Since it rained last night the guy ended up spraying my leather jacket with dirty rainwater.

"Hey man, watch your speed will ya!" I yell at the masked man while throwing my backpack over my shoulder

The person takes off the helmet and beautiful, locks of golden blonde hair fall on the rider's shoulders. I look at the face to find that it isn't man.

"Hey man, watch where you park will ya!" she yells mocking me

She smiles and gives me a 'what you going to do about it' shrug before slipping on her pack. The girl walks up to me and looks me straight in the eye.

"Oh, so you're the new kid." She says

"I am new, but the fact is I'm 23 _not_ a kid." I respond and lean in to leave only inches between our faces.

I notice her milk chocolate eyes, with a touch of mascara and eyeliner along the edge of her eye lids. Nothing major, I can smell her strawberry chap stick but that's pretty much all the makeup she's wearing. She smirks.

"But the other fact is you get all worked up when someone sprays a little water on you. So you're still a kid in my book." She finishes the sentence with a smile on her face and then just walks away.

I watch the blonde as she goes for the double doors.

So I yell "Hey blondie!"

She turns her head to see me again.

"I didn't get your name." I tell her

"That's cause I didn't give it, but I can assure you that it isn't blondie." She says before disappearing into the crowd of students.

I smiled to myself, fixed my jacket, and walked to the same doors. As I opened them I saw people of all kinds. Musicians, singers, dancers, actors, people following their dreams. Right now though, I can't care less about them because I was here to make my dreams my reality. I walk to the sign in table, write down my name, and am directed to another table.

"Hi, Jack Brewer." I tell the lady

"Ah yes you're one of the transfers. Welcome to Seaford." She says as she flips through the pages of a book.

"Ok, you will be in building B4, room 36G." She says and hands me a key "Good luck."

"Thanks." I respond taking the key

"And that's your roommate." The woman says with a hint of disgust in her voice while pointing to her side.

"Whoo! New roommate!" the young man yells "Sup man, I'm Jerry." He signals me to follow him and I do.

Jerry is a Latino around my height, which means he's like 5'8 – 5'9. He looks 23, has black hair, and is a little on the skinny side.

"Welcome to our room!" he says and swings open the door and I walk in.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Jerry asks as he closes the door behind.

That's when I notice I haven't introduced myself.

"Sorry man, I was just lost in thought." I say putting my bags by the empty bed.

"I'm Jack Brewer, dancer." I extend my

"Well I'm Jerry Martinez, dancer, Columbian, and I'm also into doing crazy chiz." He says shaking my hand

I laugh at his made-up word.

_I think I'm gonna like it here _I think to myself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Jack's POV)

After 5 hours of Jerry dragging me all over campus, I'm pretty worn out. We would've finished the tour in 3 hours flat, but Jerry decided to hit on every girl that went our way. I didn't pay much attention to them, I was too busy thinking about the one that sprayed me earlier. The way her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, her eyes sparkled, and WAIT! Why am I thinking this? I don't know anything about this girl, I don't even have her name.

"YO!" Jerry screams snapping me out of my thoughts

""Huh….What?" I ask him

"We're here." He says and gets out of his mustang

I exit the car as well. I stare at the dull building, according to Jerry it's the best dance club in the 'flidging' universe.

"Jerry you sure we're in the right place?"

"Oh yeah. Hey," he says placing a hand on my shoulder and stopping me

"What were you thinking about back there? I called your name at least 10 times."

"Nothing just thinking." I say and continue forward

"Ok, thinking about what?" He questions, catching up to me

"You know….stuff….a girl." I say stuttering slightly

"A girl huh?" he says nudging me

"It's not like that." I answer

"Sure, so what's her name?" he inquires while jumping in front of me

"I don't know." I say and pass him

He lets out what he calls his Columbian war chant before running in front of me this time taking me by the shoulders.

"What do you mean you know her name?"

"Martinez!" I see the bouncer yell

Jerry rolls his eyes and points his finger at while whispering "This convo is not over."

"Rodríguez mi hermano. How you doing?" Jerry says as they go into a man hug

"Bien, go right in." Rodríguez says

"Thanks man and skater hair is with me." Jerry says pointing back at me

The man nods and lets us in we walk down a flight of stairs and enter the underground club _Baila _

"Listen I gotta get to my station, can find your way around?" Jerry yells over the music

"Don't worry I'll be fine, go do your job." I tell him with a pat on the back, he works part time here as a bar tender.

He starts to walk away, but backs up and looks me in the eye

"Like I said we will continue the convo at the dorm."

"Yes, mom." I say

He laughs and blends into the crowd as he makes his way to the bar. I make my way to the dance floor, everyone is in a circle watching some trio dance. They're really good so I clap, all of a sudden I get shoved into the center. The guys stop and eye me assuming I was challenging them.

"Sorry, I was shoved and," before I could finish _Club Can't Handle Me_ started to blast through the speakers and it's like my body got a mind of its own and I started dancing. Every move they did, I topped. I wasn't that hard really I just let the music move me. The song finished and so did my dancing even though another had started.

I notice that the trio had left and I had been dancing alone. I see a familiar female in the crowd. Her eyes meet my gaze and she runs away.

"Hey!" I yell and go after her

She enters this maze of lights. Blue, green, red, you name it the color was there making it hard to see. And yet I'm still able to find her. I know that she thought she had lost me because she jumps he I touch her shoulder.

"Hey blondie." I say as cool as a cucumber

"Hey brunette." She responds "What are you doing here?" she flicks my hand off her shoulder

"I could ask you the same question, after all it is a school night." I state

"Well I asked first so I get an answer first."

"I'm with my roommate, he works here. You're turn."

"I work here, upstairs anyway. I teach hip-hop."

"Can I take a class?" I ask as innocently as possible

"Sorry I only teach kids under 12 and I just finished my last class for tonight." She says and makes a puppy dog face

"You know, you don't seem like the kids kind of girl."

"How would you know? You don't even know my name."

"Then what's your name."

"Sorry, but I don't give my name to strangers." She's about to walk away when I run in front of her

"Brewer, Jack Brewer." I say as I fix my jacket's collar, she raises an eye brow

"That's my name, now you know it so I'm not a stranger." I finish the sentence with a smirk and she rolls her eyes "Now what's your name again."

She sighs "Crawford, Kim Crawford." The girl responds extending her hand, I shake it

"It's an honor to meet you ." I say in a James Bond voice and kiss her hand

Kim laughs, her phone rings. She reads the text and puts her phone away.

"My friend needs me, gotta go." She heads for the door and yells "Maybe I'll see you around Brewer."

"Believe me you will!" I yell back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Kim's POV)

I wake up to the beeping sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off and turn to the other side of the bed. I had a really rough time last night. I unpacked and organized my side of the dorm, worked and extra shift at the dance studio, and had to help my friend/roommate Grace pick an outfit to wear for the first day of university which happened to be today.

_CRAP! _I think

I quick jumped out of bed like a ninja and ran over to Grace who was still fast asleep.

"Grace it's our first day! Come on wake up!" I yell shaking her

"5 more minutes." She mutters

"I didn't want to do this but," I grab her mattress and flip it, she falls on the floor

"What the hell!" she yells

"It's day one and we're going to be late." I explain and help her up

She dashes to the bathroom and while I get dressed. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue tee that had 'Don't judge' written across the front. As I slip on my Jordan's I yell

"Grace!"

"I'm coming!" she walks out and gets dressed while I brush my teeth and hair. When I finish we grab our backpacks and run to the cafeteria. We arrive just in time to snatch some breakfast. I get a mocha frappe, a toast, and some bacon. Grace and I sit down at an empty table, when we are suddenly joined by one of my best friends, Jerry, and Jack?

"Good morning my beautiful," Jerry says and gives Grace a peck on the lips "Good morning Circe." He gives me a side hug and sit down next to Grace while Jack sits next to me.

_What's with this guy?_ think

"Circe huh?" Jack says looking at me "You told me your name was Kim."

Before I can answer, Grace does

"Her name is Kim Crawford. Circe is just our nickname for her. Just like my name is Grace, but everyone calls me Pretzel."

"Yup and everyone calls me Flo" Jerry says

"I don't get it?" Jack says still looking at me

"Our nicknames reflect us." I say taking a bite of my bacon

"Grace is Pretzel cause she supper flexible and Jerry's Flo cause he's our floor master."

"And your Circe cause your beautiful and dangerous?" Jack asks looking me in the eye

"Bingo," I say "With an emphasis on dangerous."

Jack laughs.

_Aw he has such a cute….WAIT! What am I thinking I just met this guy! _I think

Jack and I start to prepare our toasts and our movements are so in sync it's scary.

**(A/N Imagine the scene from 'What a Girl Wants' when she and her dad our preparing their toasts) **

"Awkward." Jerry and Grace sing

I give them a death glare and they start to stuff their mouths with food.

"So, I signed us up for the Battle of the Blocks." Jerry says before stuffing his mouth again

"WHAT?!" Grace and I yell

I'm about to kill Jerry when the bells rings.

_Saved by the bell._ I think

"Listen Kim," Jerry says standing put and taking his tray "You and Jack have Hip-Hop for homeroom therefore he's gonna walk with you to class. Bye!"

He quickly runs away. I want to chase him down really badly, but then Id' be late for homeroom and hate tarries.

"Don't worry you can kill him at the studio after school." Grace says and walks away

"Shouldn't we get going Circe?" Jack says standing up

I roll my eyes at him, even though he's right. I stand up and we walk to class together. Hip-Hop was pretty boring, all we did was basic stretches and some laps around the room. Every other class was the same. Except for two Dance History and Technic.

It's 3:42pm, schools over. I hop on my bike and make my way to the Bobby Wassabi Dance Palace. That's where I've been working for the past 4 years. I became friends with Rudy, the owner, and he gave me one of the rooms in the building for my 21 birthday. I turned into a dance studio and my friends and I have been dancing there ever since.

I push the door open and see all of friends already. Milton, a tall 23 year-old ginger; Eddie, an average height 22 year-old African American; Julie, Kelsey, and Grace, all 5'5 22 year-old brunettes; and Jerry.

"He guys." I say walking towards them

They open the circle they were standing in, only to reveal someone else.

"What is he doing here?" I ask while crossing my arms

"Relax Circe, Jack's cool." Milton responds signaling the brown haired boy

"No he's not. This studio belongs to The Pack and last time I checked _Jack,_" I say pocking his chest "Wasn't part in The Pack."

Jack just stares at me like everyone else.

"What if I want to join?" Jack questions breaking the silence

"Excuse me?" I inquire

"What do I have to do to be part of The Pack?"

I think about it and come up with the perfect test.

_Let's see what moves you really got, Brewer?_ I think

**Suspense much? Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I'll update soon don't worry. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Kim's POV)

"I'm sure you've seen 'Take the Lead', right?" I ask taking a step towards Jack

"Yeah, it was one of my favorites growing up." He responds, I smirk at his comment

"So you know the _all _of the dances by memory?" I cross my arms

"Sure?" He answers sounding a bit unsure

"Prove it, you wanna join the pack right?" this time he steps towards me

"Oh, I wanna join."

"Then show me what you got Brewer. You and me, ballroom 2, Antonio and Katya, Tango." I breathe out and he steps back

"Are you serious? Tango?" Jack's eyes me trying to read my expression

"Completely, but I gotta change so, we met back here in 10 minutes? Unless your chicken." I sound so calm it's scary, even to me

"I'm no chicken, see you in 10." He says

Kim – "Good."

Jack – "Good."

Kim – "Fine."

Jack – "Fine."

Kim – "Great."

Jack – "Amazing."

I stared at him for a moment, he smiled. I scoff it off and hit the girls' locker room. There is no way I'm letting him join us.

-(Line Break)-

Jack's got five seconds before his ten minutes are up and he's still not here. I can hear Grace, Kelsey, and Julie praying that he'd show up. They only like him cause he drives me nuts.

_Why does he drive you nuts? He hasn't done anything to you._ My conscience tells me

Gosh how I hate that voice, always telling me stuff I REALLY don't want to hear. Two seconds.

_Seems like Jack isn't gonna show._ I think

And right on cue, Jack bursts through the door.

"Hello there." He says

Jack's wearing a white muscle shirt and gray sweat pants with a pair of blue Jordan's.

"Hi." I say a bit annoyed

"You sound unhappy." He tells me, I roll my eyes "Nice outfit."

I quickly look down to what I'm wearing. I'm just in my usual dance wear. One of my VS sports bras and campus pants. Even though female tango dancers are supposed to wear heels, I've got on a pair of pink Jordan's.

"Thanks, but complements will get you nowhere with me." I say crossing my arms

"True, telling Circe she looks nice is telling a wall that color suits her." Julie states

"Jewel?!" I yell giving her a death glare

"What? You know I'm right." She says, I turn back to Jack

"Anyways, shall we?" I ask him

"After you." He says gesturing to the dance floor

I make my way to the other side of the floor and we take our positions.

"Ready when you are." Jack says smiling

I knew he was going to enjoy this too much, but I don't care. I know this dance like the back of my hand and now I need is for him to make one teeny mistake.

_What's with you Kimberly? Why do you hate him so much?_ There's that voice again. I shake it away and signal Phil, our personal DJ/Mixer, to start to music. When it does Jack and I begin the dance. Trust me when I say, no matter how much it pains me, Jack Brewer is an amazing dancer!

**(If you haven't see the movie, go to YouTube and search 'Take the Lead Antonio Banderas Tango scene')**

(Jack's POV)

Kim and I move so in sync its crazy! I know we're supposed to move together, but it doesn't feel like any other choreographed piece. Our bodies fit to well together for it to be nothing. I can feel her warmth when we touch, hear her breathe down my neck and it brings a slight shiver to my spine.

I don't know why I feel this way when I dance with her, however I do and I like it. Scratch that, love it! I don't want her to leave my arms. The music stops and we stay there in pose staring into each other's eyes. I feel my heart break a little when she escapes from my hold.

"You're good." She says slightly out of breath

"Feelings mutual." I reply also catching my breath "So did I pass?"

"Barely." She says crossing her arms

"But I passed." I say and pick her up

"Put me down Brewer!" Kim yells

I set her down and she gives me a friendly push, followed by a chorus of "Congrats man." And "Glad to have you." From the gang

"Alright, alright, formation!" Kim shouts, they all line up in two straight lines facing each other. One line consists of the girls, minus Kim, and the other one is all guys.

"Uh…" I wonder

Kim signals the spot next to her and I walk over to it.

"Just because you know them doesn't mean you _know_ them. I'll introduce by couple." She snaps her fingers and Elements by Lindsey Stirling starts playing.

"This is Julie AKA Jewel, our ballerina." She says Julie walks up to me, does a curtsy, and returns to her spot

"She's dating Milton AKA Robot, he's our robot." Milton walks over like an actual machine, shakes my hand, and then goes back.

Kim says everyone's name followed by their nickname and specialty.

Grace AKA Pretzel – Acro specialist & Jerry AKA Flo – Floor Master

Kelsey AKA Diva – Costume Designer/Stunt Girl &

Eddie AKA Kiwi – Lights, Camera, Action Guy

There is also Phil, he's single though and their DJ. Rudy is also single, but he's not there and is the manager.

"Alright, what's my name?" I ask

"Hold phone, you said your name is Jack Brewer!" Phil yells

"It is." Julie says

"I think he means, what's his nickname." Milton corrected

Phil and Jerry mouth 'o'

"You have to ask Kim for that." Kelsey says nudging her

"Yeah, she gave us our nicknames, so it's only fair if she gives you yours." Grace finishes

All eyes land on Kim, however she looks into mine.

"I'll get back to you on that." She says smiling

I can't help but smile back. We start practice and I watch Kim like a hawk. Somehow when I'm with her can forget everything. My parents, school, life, I feel like I can be me... the real me.

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, therefore I gave you guys this super long chapter! Over 1,000 words! So you guys like? Review and tell me your thoughts. Kick is slowly getting closer…..stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**How was Christmas? Mine was swasome! I'm gonna clear something up quick, the only people that know the about the nicknames is the group and they call each other by their first names when in school. Got it? Good! DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine. **

Chapter 5 (Kim's POV)

It's been a week since Jack joined the group and I must say I'm impressed. That boy has some mad dance skills, along with an oversized ego. Not as big as Kelsey's, cause that's impossible, but it's still pretty big. The girls say that his ego is the same size as mine, which is a total lie. I do NOT have an ego! At least not a big one. It's about 3:30pm, I just got out of school. I jump on my bike and head of to work.

"Hey Rudy." I say as I punch in

"Hey Kim, listen we need to talk." He says nodding into his office

"Um….Ok." I follow him in

He points at the chair and I sit down.

"What's up?" I ask

"As you know the studio has been getting a lot of new students and the bottom line is I need to hire a new teacher." Rudy says sitting behind his desk

"Great! That means business is growing, right?" I say

"Yes it does, so I hired I guy but I need you to show him the ropes. You know teach him how to work with the kids."

"Alright." I state

"Perfect!" Rudy yells "He'll be your assistant choreographer for this month. Then I'll give him his own class. Got it?"

"Got it." I say standing up

"Good, Jack waiting for you in your studio." I'm about to open the door when he says Jack is waiting for me

"Hold up, Jack as in Jack Brewer?" I question

(Jack's POV)

I'm inside in studio which Rudy took me to. I'm waiting for my K.C, the person who I'm going to assist, to arrive. Rudy didn't give the name because Jerry gave him a look, Jerry helped me find this job though so I shrugged it off. It's a big rectangular room, I'm currently facing one of the longer walls which is all mirror. The other long wall has a bar that runs straight through the middle while the two smaller walls are pretty much plain. The small wall to my left just has a door that is used to enter and exit the room and the wall to my right has a big cabinet.

I walk over to the cupboard and open it. The only thing in side is wire with a bud **(The bud is like the one on your earphones)** and a volume control. I'm about to grab when

"What are you doing?" I hear a female voice say, I instantly identify it

"Jesus Kim," I say turning around to face her "you scared me." I now had my hand over my heart

She rolls her eyes, closes the door, and walks towards me. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well if you must know I work here now, I'm an assistant choreographer." I respond popping my collar

"Yeah I know. You're my assistant choreographer." She says and mocks me by popping her collar

"What? How," before I can finish she cuts me off

"Rudy assigned you to K.C and I'm K.C." she crosses her arms

"Initials for Kim Crawford." I face palm myself "No wonder Jerry wanted me to get this job."

"Hold up, Jerry told you to get _this _job?" Kim asks

"He said and I quote 'It's the perfect job for you yo, if you don't get it I'll die' " I say

"Classic Jerry, he knows I," Kim starts but stops herself

"Knows what?" I ask **(Imagine when Jack was saying 'More than what?' in Slip Down Memory Lane) **

"Nothing, Jerry knows nothing, he's really stupid." She says _really _fast then clears her throat "The kids will be here any second we should probably set up."

She walks away, and I can't help but think

_What does Jerry know?_

**What does he know? So it's so short yet it's something. I promise to update before New Year. Remember review! It makes me so happy when you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Sorry I didn't update before, I was too busy. Anyways how was your new years eve? Mine was swasome. Thanks for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me. Happy New Year and on with the story! **

Chapter 6 (Kim's POV)

Jack and I set up pretty fast, I still can't believe I almost told him! I can't to finish work so I can kill Jerry. I look at the clock, 3:54.

"The kids will be here in about six minutes so let's get something straight." I say as I plug in my iPhone. I turn to face Jack.

"Yes ma'am?" he asks playfully, I couldn't help but chuckle and he smiles to the fact the he made me laugh

"In December we have a showcase to raise money for the studio." He nods in understanding "Today the kids are gonna pick the song. We'll listen to it a couple times then spitball some ideas around. The real work will start on tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." Jack says "Just one question."

"Shoot." I tell him

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"Jack," I start walking towards him "who told you I hated you?"

"No one, I just assumed you did since you keep giving me the cold shoulder." He says staring at the floor

I sigh "You didn't do anything, I've giving everyone attitude."

"Why?" he asks

His voice doesn't annoyed or fake, it seems concerned and authentic.

"It's complicated." I respond as I turn away he touches my shoulder.

"That doesn't answer my question." He says

I sigh again and turn back to him crossing my arms.

"We haven't known each other for a month yet. Why are you so interested in my personal life?" I ask

"I care about you. You're my friend." He sounds so sincere

"Barely." I mutter

Apparently he hears me because he says

"Come on, just give me a chance to prove to you that I can be more of an asset than a liability."

"Why don't you just," I sigh in defeat "Look I'm sorry ok?"

"You're forgiven." Jack replies smiling, I smile back

"Let's make a deal." He says "If the kids like me you have to make an effort to like me too."

"Kay and if they don't like you," I pause and take a step towards him leaving only a few inches between our faces "You have to obey my every command, no questions. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shake hand and on cue the kids burst through the door.

"Kim!" they yell while running towards me

"Hey guys." I say and they tackle me to the ground

(Jack's POV)

The kids seem to be really attached to Kim and I can tell that she's attached to them too. After stretching we all sit in a circle.

"Alright," Kim starts "the fundraiser is in a couple months, so what song do you guys want to perform?"

There are about 10 kids in the class, 5 girls and 5 boys. They all look like 13-15.

"Let's go in alphabetical order. Jack you can write the name of the song on a piece of paper, crumple it, and then place it in the hat." Kim says handing me a fedora, I nod ok

**(Kim-Bold **_Kid-Italics)_

"**Alexa?"**

"_This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen." _

"**Chase?" **

"_Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson."_

"**Damian?"**

"_Like it like that by Hot Chelle Rae."_

"**Felicity?" **

"_Wobble by V.I.C." _

"**Ok, Genevieve?" **

"_Countdown by Beyoncé." _

"**Leila?"**

"_Step Up by Samantha Jade."_

"**Nick?" **

"_Without you by David Guetta."_

"**Ryan?" **

"_Get it started by Pitbull."_

"**Sarah?"**

"_Parachute by Cheryl Cole." _

"**And Jacob?" **

"_Wanna Ride by Wisin Y Yandel." _

**(Back to regular) **

"Got that Jack?" Kim asks

"Yup." I say

I toss the wrinkled pieces of paper into the fedora and shake the hat around.

"Pick a paper any paper." I say to Kim in a magician voice

The kids start to laugh and whisper to her "I think they like me."

She gives me a playful push before smiling and taking out a piece of paper.

"Congrats Sarah." Kim hands me the paper

"Kim's right, the song is Parachute." I say to the kids

"Yes!" Sarah yells shooting her fists into the air

The boys let out a groan and the girls roll their eyes.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad." I say trying to comfort the guys

"Your boyfriend has good taste in music Kim." Sarah says nudging her

I blush slightly at the comment….WAIT WHAT!? Jack Brewer does NOT blush!

"He's not my boyfriend Sarah," Kim says I notice her tiny blush "he's just a friend."

She smiles at me and I return one even though I'm slightly hurt by her comment. Again WHAT?! Why would I be hurt by that? She called me her friend and that's what I wanted to be, right? I mean I can't like like her, we just met, that's impossible.

"Mhm." The girls say before bursting out laughing.

"What's so good about that song anyways?" Nick asks me while looking at Leila, I notice that each guy in looking at a specific girl.

"Well for one we can choreograph it tango style if you know what I mean." I murmur to the boys

"We love the song!" The yell in union

The girls along with Kim start laughing again at their outburst.

_Oh boys and their hormones._ I think to myself

"Come on guys stop laughing, let's start throwing around some ideas for the dance." Kim says

**A/N **

**Ok so I decided to remove the nicknames from the story. So act like they never existed. K? K. I'll update soon. If you haven't heard Parachute by Cheryl Cole go to YouTube right now and look it up! ;D So listen, I don't know about you guys but another show I LOVE is Young Justice and I'm thinking of maybe making a fanfic for it. Comment and tell me what you think. P.S I will finish this story whether I start the other fanfic or not**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**I'm suppa sorry for not updating sooner but my computer crashed on me so yeah. DISCLAIMER – I own nothing only what is rightfully mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 (Kim's POV)

It's around 9:40, Jack and I just finished our last class. I'm passing the broom around the floor and Jack's cleaning the mirror while Pandora Radio is blasting through the speakers. There's a strange silence, why? Because I'm not exaggerating when I say _every _kid loved him! Can't blame them I mean look at him he's got that messed up hair and coffee brown eyes.

_Kimberly what are you thinking?! You can't like Jack, remember the promise you made! _I think to myself

_Screw that promise, you like this kid. _My conscience tells me.

God I really hate that voice.

All of a sudden the dubstep remix of Till the World Ends by Britney Spears started playing and completely forgot I wasn't alone. **(The one I'm talking about is Till the world ends dubstep remix by mike mullah You can hear it on YouTube) **The girls and I had made a dance to this song when it first came out and out of instinct I start to do it. I'm half-way through the song when I catch a glimpse of a smirking Jack leaning against to mirror. I instantly stop and turn back to the broom, blushing slightly. Jack starts clapping.

"That was amazing. Why'd you stop?" he asks

"Thanks and because I'm supposed to be working not fooling around. Now can you finish the mirror so I can lock up and go?"

"I did finish." Jack says gesturing towards the clean wall

"Well then," I say walking towards the cabinet to unhook my iPhone "Let's go."

We grab our bags and I lock up.

"You remember our deal, right?" Jack says as I walk to my motorcycle

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry I'll make the effort. Can I go now?" I ask taking out my keys

"Nope." He pops the p

"Nope?"

"Yup, Nope."

"You're confusing me." I'm about to start to bike when I hear Jerry's whoo

"Hey Kim, where you going?" Jerry asks

I can see the rest of the gang coming up behind him and sigh.

"Well I _thought _I was going back to my dorm."

"Have you gone loca? We're all going to Karaoke Dokie." Jerry says

"So?" I respond

"So you're coming too." Grace says

I let out a groan.

"Give us three good reasons why you shouldn't go and we'll let you leave." Kelsey says

"One, I'm tired. Two, I'm in my work clothes. Three, its Thursday which means the witch and her two monkeys are there and I don't feel like dealing with them right now."

"Who's the witch and monkeys?" Jack asks

"Donna Tobin's the witch, the monkeys are her girls Lindsay and Leila Sheffield." I say with disgust

"Those girls are in my music class. All they do is sing songs about _it._" Jack says and we get what he means

"You have a music class?" Eddie asks

"Yeah, I'm double majoring in music and dance." He replies while not making eye contact with us

"What a coincidence, Kim's doing the same thing." Milton states, earning him my elbow in his stomach

"Kim!" Julie whines, I just roll my eyes

"You're into music?" Jack questions

"Well, um, uh….. yeah." I let out

Jack laughs and our eyes lock, _again._ I'm really starting to hate these staring contests, but I can't help it.

"Can I go now?" I complain

"Nope." They say popping the p

"What's with the p popping?!" I yell irritated

They all laugh and Grace puts her hand on my shoulder.

"One, so are we get over it. Two, I brought you some clothes. Three, who gives a damn about them! Let's go get our Dokie on!" Grace was now shaking the life out of me

"Fine! I'll go!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"Good." Grace says and hands me her backpack "Now change."

"Where?" I ask

"Here, change formation people." Grace yells

She notices that Jack's lost and puts him in a top next to Jerry. The change formation is one of the many formations we have. The change is for when one of us has to change in public. The gang surrounds me with their backs towards me. I sigh and begin to change. Of course Grace would pack this outfit for me.

On cue Graces whispers "Stop being a baby and put it on."

I put on my baby blue ripped skinny jeans with my superman logo crop-top-tie-t shirt. I slip on the black Mary Jane heels and examine myself.

"Done." I say and they turn around

(Jack's POV)

Oh my freaking God! Kim looks amazing! The jeans hug her perfectly and the heels make her legs look, WHOA! Hold the phone what! Again why am I thinking this!? Kim is just my friend, just getting to know each other.

_Mhm and you like her _

Here we go again with my stupid conscience.

_So I'm stupid now? Tell me again who helped you pass every test you've ever taken? _

_Shut up! _ I mentally yell

"Someone looks smoking." Jerry says nudging me

"Compliments will not stop me from killing you." Kim says glaring at Jerry

"What I do?" he asks stepping away from her

"You," she stops and glances at me before turning back to Jerry "I'll tell you as I kill you."

Jerry jumps behind Grace.

"Enough yapping lets go." Grace says

Kim reaches for her bag, but Grace's snatches it first along with her bag.

"Hey, I need my Jordan's." Kim says

"Are you kidding me? There's no way you're taking off those shoes until we get back to the dorm. I'm surprised you put them on in the first place."

Kim rolls her eyes.

"Ok, I'll ride with you guys." Before Kim can take a step Grace stops her

"Sorry hun, we got a full car."

"Well how am I supposed to ride my bike in heels?" Kim says crossing her arms

_Offer her a ride _my conscience tells me

"You can't, just ride with Jack." Grace says pointing to me

My eyes widen at her statement.

_Or let Grace offer for you, that's ok too. _I wonder if you can kill this voice.

I hear my name and snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask

"Can you give Kim a ride?" Grace says

"Sure, I can give her a ride." I respond stuttering slightly

"Great, see you guys at Karaoke Dokie." Grace makes her way to Jerry's car and they speed off

"Do you want my spare helmet or yours?" I ask Kim

"I'll take the spare." She answers

We get on the bike and I start the engine.

"Welcome to the Brewer mobile. Please keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times." I start using one of those carnival voices, Kim lets out a little laugh

"And don't forget to hold on tight." I finish.

I feel Kim snake her arms around waist, holding me tight. She rests her torso on my back and I take a double take then smile. I start the engine and head to the Karaoke Dokie.

**I'll try to update as soon as possible now that my computers fixed. Those of you that haven't caught on Karaoke Dokie is from Victorious. Duh! I'm going to start posting the outfits on my Polypore page, mynameisbeautiful. You like the chapter?** **Yes? No? A little? Please review, it gives me life! Lol Till next time peace, love, and chocolate bunnies ~A**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine. I'm so sorry! It's been almost a month since my last update. Can't explain how sorry I am, I've been super swamped with school and practice(dance practice I have recital coming up) but I'll try and update every weekend if possible. **

Chapter 8 (Jack's POV)

We got to the club pretty quick. I parked and we walked towards the building like nothing had happened, but the thing is I'm not sure anything did happen. I mean Kim just put her arms around me so she wouldn't fall off and she was pretty tired, I bet that's why she rested against me.

_Or maybe she likes you Or maybe your over thinking this because you like her Or maybe both! _

Seriously, is there any possible way to kill this voice?

"Yo!" I turn my head to see Jerry signaling us to come to the table.

"What took you guys so long?" he asks

"Traffic." Kim and I say simultaneously

We share a look before turning back to the menus.

"Oh look hot wings." Eddie says in attempt to stop the awkward silence

"I'm gonna get a drink." Kim says before going over to the bar

"So what happened back there?" Grace asks

"What are you talking about?" I shoot back

"Don't give me that, you guys took way to long for there to have been nothing." She says leaning back into her chair

At that moment, as Kim would say, the witch approaches our table and sits in Kim's seat which is next to mine.

"Hey there handsome." Donna says

I can't smell alcohol in her breath so she's not drunk, but by the way she's talking she might as well be.

"Um, excuse me but someone's already sitting there." Julie says as innocently as possible

"Well I don't see that someone." Donna says sounding quite annoyed

"Turn around." I hear a familiar voice

We all turn attention to a certain blonde standing behind Donna holding what looks like a Shirley Temple.

"Now you see." Kim says taking a sip of her drink

"I don't see much." Donna responds

Kim brings the cup down from her lips and shoots Donna one of her death glares.

"Get your butt, out of my seat." Kim says

I'm pretty sure everyone scooted away from them and as I look around I can see that our table is now the center of attention.

"I can place my butt wherever I want Kim, it is a free country. What are you and your loser friends doing here?" Donna questions standing up to come face-to-face with a pissed Kim.

"As you have just stated," Kim says setting her glass on the table "it's a free country, we can go anywhere we want and I'm the only one that can call them losers so back off."

Donna gives her a smug smirk and crosses her arms.

"So, are you going to sing?" the witch asks

"Well didn't come for the hot wings." Kim states crossing her arms

"But we are getting hot wings, right?" Eddie asks

"Sit down." Kelsey murmurs while pulling Eddie back down into his chair

"Great," Donna says you can see the sarcasm in her voice "We're singing to." She snaps her fingers and the Sheffield twins appear behind Kim

"See you." Donna whispers before walking away and she doesn't forget to purposely bump into Kim on her way to the stage.

"That was fun." Kim says while taking her chair and placing it at an empty table and exchanging it for one of its chairs

"There's no 100 percent chance that Donna hasn't sat in that chair." Milton says taking a sip from his coke, he was the designated driver.

"True, but at least I haven't seen her sit in this one." Kim says

"Ahem." We hear over the speakers and turn to the stage to see Donna, Lindsay, and Leila taking positions.

"Alright what song would you ladies like?" asks the DJ

"Dance Again by JLo solo version." Donna responds

"Alright let's some pop blasting in here." Yells the man

The song started and let me say that Donna doesn't exactly have _the_ voice. I mean its ok, it's just kind of average. Not that I would ever in a trillion years consider dating Donna, I just like girls with stronger voices like Kelly Clarkson, Beyoncé, or Alicia Keys you know? The song ends and you can hear a few claps in the audience. Donna walks off the stage and back to her seat giving Kim a 'top that' look.

"She's just messing with your brain girl." Kelsey says

"Yeah, don't you have to go up there." Continues Grace

"I know, but I want to." Kim says and stands up "You girls backing me up or what?"

"Hell yeah!" screams Grace as she gets up with Julie

"I would go to, but then again I can't sing to save my life." Says Kelsey

"Good luck." I tell Kim

"Thanks." She replies with a smile before making her way to the DJ station with the girls.

Jerry gives me a wink.

"What?" I ask lifting my hands in defense

"Alright, seems like we got another girl group up here. What song would you like?" says the man

"Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis." Says Grace

"Whoa, that's a hard one." Replies the DJ

"Yeah, just play it." Says Kim

The guy mutters something under his breath and starts the song.

(**Kim-Bold **_Grace-Italics _Julie-Underline *combinations mean either those two or all three are singing together)

**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain **

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain **

**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen Oh **

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted into the ground found something true_

_And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy Oh_

But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

You cut me open and I 

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

**You cut me open **

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling _

**Hey Yeah**

_**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**_

_**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**_

_**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy **_

**Maybe, maybe **

_But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_You cut me open and I_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love **_

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see **

**I don't care what they say I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

**You cut me open and I **

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

**You cut me open and I **

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

**You cut me open and I keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

(back to normal, still Jack's POV)

Everyone is up one their feet and clapping, minus Donna and her hench girls. I'm clapping so hard I swear my arms might fall off. Kim was amazing! Along with Grace and Julie, yet her voice as so angelic, hypnotizing, etc.

_And he says he doesn't like her. _

That's it as soon as I get back to the dorm I'm going on Google and looking up 'ways to kill your conscious.'

They walk off the stage and back to the table. I don't think I've ever seen Kim so satisfied with herself.

"Whoo!" Yells Jerry "Now that's a performance."

"Why thank you." Says Grace giving him a peck on the lips.

"Table #5?" says the waiter

"Better believe it." Says Eddie "Now hand me those hot wings."

We all laugh and the girls sit back in their original spots. The night went by pretty fast. Before I knew it I was walking back to my bike with Kim. An awkward silence fills the sir between us. I see her shiver slightly, it is pretty chilly.

"You cold?" I ask

"Not really." She responds

Suddenly a breeze blows by us and Kim really shakes. I take off my leather jacket and put it over her.

"What are you doing?" Kim asks

"Keeping you from being cold." I say with a smile

"I told you I'm not cold." She's about to take off the jacket when another gust of wind blows by and she hugs it. I let out a chuckle. She slips her arms through the holes to keep it from falling off. I drive her back to her dorm.

"Thanks for the ride," she started as she hops of my bike "and the jacket."

She's about to take it off when I signal her to stop.

"Keep it." I say and she raises a brow "Now you have something to remember me when you miss me."

Kim laughs "Good night Jack."

"Sweet dreams Kim."

She smiles and walks into the building. I ride to my building which is only about 5 blocks away. I walk into my room to find Jerry already asleep. I brush my teeth, strip down to my boxers, and fall onto my bed drifting into a blissful sleep.

**A/N **

**This is my longest chapter ever! I'll try to update later today if I have time. PLEASE REVIEW it gives my life! Peace, Love, and give a monkey a shower ~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

** Thanks for all the swasome reviews guys! They really mean a lot. DISCLAIMER-I only own what is mine. Now on with the story! **

Chapter 9 (Kim's POV)

I wake up to a screaming Grace. I look at my clock to notice that its 4:42 am and first period starts at 9 since its Friday.

"What's with all the yelling?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"YOU!" Grace yells "I mean you."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Grace now has her hands on her hips "You talk in your sleep."

"Really? Where's the noble prize?" I ask getting up and straightening up my bed.

The thing about me is that once I wake up I can't go back to sleep. **(I have the same prob)**

"No need for the sarcasm Kim." She says while spinning me around to face her

"So how long have liked Jack?"

"What?" I nearly passed out when she finished the sentence.

I don't like Jack. I can't like Jack. I have promise to uphold. Besides we just met. Well not really, it's been like what a month?

_Kim get yourself together! _I yell to myself _Remember the promise! _

_Oh screw the promise, you like him! _Screams my conscience

Grace's rambling snaps me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Was it love at first sight or not?" I can tell she's pissed because I was ignoring her

"No, are you crazy? Love? I don't even like Jack that way?" I respond slightly stuttering in the last sentence

I don't why though, I mean it's true.

_Liar! _The voice yells

"Shut up!" I yell back

"Excuse me?" Grace lifts a brow

"No not you. My head just," she cuts me off

"You're fighting with your conscience? Girl you got it bad." Grace says with a smirk

"Got what bad? I don't have anything!" I run my fingers through my hair "You said I was talking in my sleep?"

"Yup." Grace snuggles into her bed and starts to act like, what I guess, is me.

"Mmm Jack's jacket smells just like him." She lets out a sigh and starts to smile "Vanilla Mint."

"Ok fist of all, I sound nothing like that. Second, Jack's cologne is A Midnight Breeze not Vanilla Mint. Third, the only thing that proves is that I like the way he smells."

I can tell she trying not to laugh, but I don't know what's so funny.

"You know the name of his cologne?"

"Um yeah, I told him he smelled nice and he told me it was A Midnight Breeze." I say rubbing the back of my neck

Grace can't hold it anymore and starts laughing like there's no tomorrow. I roll me eyes and get into the shower. As the cold water hits my skin, I start to sing She's not Afraid by One Direction. I'm not into boy bands but Kelsey is obsessed with them, so Phil turns their songs into mash-ups with other songs or dubstep/house remixes them.

That reminds me I got to pick up the new CD he made for me. That way we can start working on the dances for Battle of the Blocks. The gang and I haven't put much effort into it, but I'm going to make Jerry work so hard he's gonna wish he was never born. Note the evil smirk.

I change into some green skinny jeans and my ninja turtle's shirt. I slip on my black chucks, grab my bag and head out the door to my motorcycle. I ride to Starbucks which is about a 5 minute ride to the main school building. I start to walk to the counter when I bump into someone.

_I know those black chucks. _I tell myself

I look up to find the one and only Jack Brewer.

"Excuse me beautiful." He says flirtatiously

"Aw shucks." I reply sarcastically with a bit of my southern accent peeking through

"What you are doing here?"

"Jerry." He says slipping his hands into his pockets "He woke me up, I couldn't go back to sleep, and decided to get a head start. What's your excuse?"

"Just woke up early." I say lying through my teeth

Could Grace have told Jerry that told Jack? Maybe he talked in his sleep? If he did what did he say?

"Earth to Kim." Jack says waving his hand in my face

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to grab some breakfast."

"Well I planned to just watch people eat, but sure." I say

He lets out a small laugh and I smile.

We order some two grande java chip frappachinos, two Artisan breakfast sandwiches, and split a morning bun. He wouldn't let me pay even though I instated. We sat outside eating and talking like if we've known each other forever. I don't know why, but I can't help laugh at all his jokes even the really bad ones. He seems really interested in all the stories about me and the gang. I wish I could tell him everything, including the promise I made. However I can't, not yet anyway.

**I know you guys want to know what the promise is and I might reveal it in chapter 10 or 11. Not sure yet. I know this was short compared to the last chapter but whatevs. Don't forget to REVIEW! ~A **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**DISCLAIMER-I only own what is mine. Thanks for all the positive reviews guys, but don't get used to the lovey dovey Kick moments. Serious chiz is gonna go down soon. *wink, wink* **

Chapter 10 (Kim's POV)

Jack and I finish breakfast and head to homeroom. My classes went by pretty fast today, before I knew it I was in Vocals, which is my last class and this is the first day. Well first day in Vocals, the teacher was sick and no subs were available. I walk into the room to find Jack sitting on a stool in the boy's side.

He sends me a wink and I blow him a kiss. He smiles and I just roll my eyes taking a seat on the girl's side.

"Welcome to Vocals everyone." Says a man walking into the room

He seems to be in his early 30s. "I'm and this semester we will focus on synchronizing our voices and matching pitch. So what better way to do that than accapella?"

A load groan escapes the groups of students. I admit, I've never done accapella before, but there's a first for everything thing. The door creeks open and in walk the with and her two monkeys.

_Great another class with them. _I tell myself

"As I was saying," continues "the groups are going to be males against females, just to keep things interesting. You will still have regular assignments as a class, however every Friday with be accapella. Got it?"

We all nod.

"Good let's start with some warm-ups." He says

After about 15 minutes of that he handed us some music sheets.

"Girls you can go first. Donna you start, then drift to Lindsay, Leila, so on and so forth."

He signals up to stand up and we all do somehow I get pushed to the front. Not that I have stage fright, I just don't like being forced into a song.

**(It's basically the Pitch Perfect version of Party in the USA, you can hear it on YouTube. For those of you who saw the movie Kim sings the Beca parts)**

Donna- I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan

Donna&Lindsay- Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?

Donna&Lindsay&Leila- Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

All girls minus Kim- Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

/And a Jay-Z song was on/

There's a pause and the girls stare at me like I'm some alien. No offense, but I wasn't going to sing that song. raises a brow at me and I sigh. I start singing the song and the girls jump back in. For a second I forget that Donna is an evil she beast and that Lindsay and Leila are her minions. Singing with them like this reminds me of when we were friends.

Crazy, and sadly true, I used to be best friends with that trio. What happened you ask? Well it started in 4th grade when I got my first 'boyfriend.' His name was Brian and he was cute for a 4th grader. After about a month into our relationship I found him kissing Donna. She said the he kissed her and that he had a hold on her so she couldn't go. Brian said it was the other way around. Bottom line, I believed Donna and he broke up with me. Yet after that Donna and I we're never the same and she slowly started to drift away.

I got my next boyfriend in the beginning of 7th grade. His name was Brad and we had a nice thing going until spring break came around. I found him making out with Donna under some stairs. You could tell that no one was holding anyone back. Brad said she started it, but I didn't care because he didn't finish it he kept going. Brad dumped me that day.

It wasn't until the middle of 10th grade I let myself get into a relationship again. This time it was with a guy named Brody. I instantly fell for him and we went strong all through high school and college. One week before this school year started he called me at 2:34 am.

(**Kim-Bold **_Brody-Italics _Actions-Regular_) _

"**Hey Babe." **

"_Kim, we're over." _

My eyes shoot open trying to see if mind was playing tricks on me.

"**That's funny Brody, you really got me." **

"_Actually I didn't remember?" _

I know what he meant. Two months ago he tried to 'get me' and I wouldn't let him.

"**Are you seriously giving up on us because I wouldn't sleep with you?!" **

"_Yes seriously! I've been waiting since 10__th__ grade!" _

"**In other words you never cared about me, you just wanted to get me in bed." **

He sighed.

"_It was part of the bet. Between the jocks and I, see how long it'd take you to give it up." _

I just stood there speechless. Everything we went through because of a bet?

"_I'll see you around." _

(Back to normal)

I ended the call and threw the phone on the bed before throwing myself on it. Before you ask, no I didn't cry. My mother always told me that no man deserves a woman's tears. Maybe she said that because my dad left her after high school and she had to raise me on her own, I don't really know. All I know is that I've never cried over anyone or anything and I'm planning to keep it that way. To make sure it did I made a promise that this year would be 100% boy-free. Besides Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Phil, and Rudy of course.

The clapping snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Very well done ladies," starts Mr. Brown "Now boys-" he gets cut off by the bell.

I start to gather my stuff.

"You will sing next Friday."

Right before the first kid leaves the room he yells "Unless you want an F for the first period I suggest you step away from that door."

The boy steps away and we all eye the teacher. He places a box on the table.

"Each girl get one paper."

We do as we're told.

"Now open it and this will be your duet partner for the rest of the year."

All the girls open the crippled paper and are happy yet look slightly unsatisfied. I open my piece and know now why they were sad. None of those girls got Jack Brewer, I did.

**Boom! Now you know the secret *sigh* I didn't want to do it yet but I owed you guys for updating late. So what will happen now? Stay tuned and sorry for the late update I have a performance coming up and I've been practicing nonstop. Btw Happy Valentines Day! Don't forget to REVIEW! Dance on the moon~A**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Here's an update! DISCLAIMER- I only own what is mine. This is going to be an intense chapter. *wink* **

Chapter 11 (Kim's POV)

"Now read the name on the paper and walk to the person." Says Mr. Brown

I can't hear the other names. I'm just there staring at my piece in shock.

_Why me!? _I yell to myself

_Because it's fate, duh! _My conscience yells back

I shake the thought off. I'm the only girl left so I walk over to Jack. He's wearing a smirk I wish I could just slap off his face.

"Today is October 3rd, the Fall Festival is on November 22nd. By then you and your partner must have at least one original song to perform. You are dismissed." Finishes Mr. Brown

In a flash what once was a full class is an abandoned room. I grab my bag and head to the parking lot to find my motorcycle. Suddenly I feel an arm throw itself around my shoulders.

"Hey partner." Says Jack

I slap his head and he removes his arm while rubbing the part I just slapped.

"Thanks for the slap Gibbs." He says

I small laugh escapes for me "Anytime."

"So I was thinking since we both work after school and have to practice for the Battle of the Blocks on the weekend, maybe we can meet up at Starbucks like today. I mean the place is pretty much abandoned at 5:20." He pauses and looks straight into my eyes with a sincere look "What do you say?"

"Make it 5:30 and _you _buy."

This time he laughs "Perfect. I gotta get to my bike, see you at work?"

"Not if that car runs you over!" I scream back at him

He gives me a confused look before turning to see a car heading his way. He jumps the side and mouths thanks. I just shrug, get on my bike and head to the dance palace.

(TIME SKIP JACK'S POV)

"I'm telling you I have a sense for these things." I tell Kim

We finished locking up and we're heading to the third floor which is one huge dance studio for the gang only. We're talking about whether it's going to rain or not.

"Keep telling yourself that." She says opening the door to the studio

"Hey guys." We say in union.

They all respond "Hey."

"So Phil the new mix ready?" Kim asks

"You know it baby!" he hands her a CD that says BOTB (Battle of the Blocks)

"Thanks Phil." Kim responds

"Oh no problem, I go back to the studio now. Can't leave tootsie alone, you know?"

We all say goodbye and Phil leaves to his goat.

"After many hours in the studio with Phil," Kim starts "listening to song after song, mashing up, coping, pasting, etc I finally holt in my hand our playlist for the BOTB."

The room goes wild. There's whooing, chest bumping, high fives, and shoulder shaking.

(Kim's POV)

"Settle down guys." I yell

They all go into military positions and say "Yes ma'am!"

I roll my eyes at their childish behavior.

"Just because we have the music doesn't mean we have the dance and remember there are about 15 songs. We have to choreograph at least 6, but we're only going to actually perform 3. This is going to be long hours of work-outs, dance sessions, and rehearsals. You guys up for it?"

The gang share some looks. Then Jack puts his hand in the middle of the circle in which we are standing in. Then jerry, followed by Grace, and soon everyone has their hand in the pile. I put mine on top and we throw them in the air yelling "WASSABI!"

**(So the Pack didn't make sense anymore so just imagine that it's always been the Wassabi Warriors. Cake? Cake.) **

"Now let's start dancing. WHOO!" says Jerry

"Warm-ups first. 20 laps running around the studio 5 laps doing squats, followed by 150 non-stop crunches then switch to leg lifts, 150. We end with a 5 minute stretch and then we can start dancing." I tell the group crossing my arms.

They let out a groan.

"No groaning people, let's go!" I scream at them

I hear Jerry mutter "Ahí Dios mío, en que me metí?" (Oh my Lord, what did I get myself into?)

I smile to myself.

_This is going to be good. _I think

(After warm-ups)

"I feel so refreshed, what about you?" I ask the girls

They reply with "Swasome!"

I raise a brow.

"What, Jerry was gonna rub off on us sooner or later." Kelsey says shrugging

"How are you guys doing?" Grace asks the guys

"You know," starts Jerry catching his breath "tired."

I hear Jack scoffs so I turn to face him. He's stretching his arms.

"You don't look so tired?" I ask the guys, secretly meaning Jack

Apparently he gets the messages because he stops stretching and looks at me.

"I have a lot of endurance." He says smirking

I smirk back and say "Let's listen to the songs. Everyone choose a spot on the floor and go making your own dance. We'll later choose the 6 songs we want. If we have some time left we can throw around some ideas for the choreography, cool?"

They respond with ok, sure, alright, etc.

We end up choosing: **(Song name-Artists-YouTube channel. I put the channel in case**

**you guys want to hear them. They are amazing!)**

Circus Boyfriend – Britney Spear Justin Beiber – MrDoguman

E.T's Skyfall – Katy Perry Adele – djdrybones

My Dilemma vs. Viva la Vida – Selena Gomez Coldplay – TAMM70099

Call Me Maybe vs. Wild Ones – Carly Rae FloRida – earlvin14

We found Domino – Rihanna Jessie J – xNewSurrenderx

Where have starships been beautiful – Rihanna Nicki Minaj One Direction - Smadaleinad

After that we all went back to our dorms because, even I admit, I was exhausted! I get to my

dorm, grab my PJ's and starts getting the shower ready when I get a text.

_Gonna spend some time with my Jer-bear. Be back l8r 3 GracieBell _

I knew exactly what that text meant. She was going to spend the night with Jerry. I don't

mean that their gonna do it, she just sleeps over at his dorm ever once in a while.

After I shower I put on my clothes and get into bed just to hear someone pounding on my

door 2 seconds later. I open the door to find a half-asleep Jack in his boxers with a pillow in

his hand.

"I couldn't take it, Grace said I could sleep here." He ends the sentence with a yawn.

I laughed, I know what he means. Jerry slept over at our dorm once, they basically watch Al

Pachino movies until they pass out. I signal him to come in and he does. I close the door

and get into my bed too tired to say anything.

"Kim?" I hear Jack ask

"What?" I say half-moaning

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"You know like a bedtime story." Jack states

"You're a 23 year-old man and I'm not your mother. Now shut up and let me sleep."

I turn over giving him my side.

"Please." He repeats this phrase at least 20 times in the next 5 seconds. I let out a groan and sit up.

"Fine you baby!" I yell

"Thank you." He replies and snuggles into the bed

I start to wonder, what kind of story do to tell a 5 year old trapped in a 23 year olds body?

I come up with nothing and subconsciously start to tell him my story. Can you really blame me though? I'm three-fourths asleep! I tell him about how my mom left and my dad became a drunk. How I've known Grace all my life. When Jerry asked her out for the first time in 3rd grade. Everything, even the time when I found Brody making out with Donna exactly 13 hours after he dumped me and when I made the promise.

"You got one heck of a story Crawford." He says chuckling slightly

I could swear he's more awake now than he was before, unlike me.

"Tell me about it." I say shifting

As I'm about to start my journey into deep sleep I feel the urge to ask Jack something.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise that you won't fall in love with me?"

"What?" he says stuttering

"If you don't fall in love with me, then I can't hurt you. So do you promise?"

"I don't think I can do that Kim." He says kneeling at the foot of my bed

"Why not?" I ask him

"Because I already fell." He gives me a kiss on my forehead

I whisper "I don't want to hurt you." And fall into a dreamless sleep.

**What do you think? Good? Yes? No? Maybe? REVIEW! I surprised myself while writing this chapter because this wasn't what I had planned, but this is so much better! I want at least 15 REVIEWS for this chapter guys, please! I never ask you for anything except more reviews. Make me happy, I luv you all! ~A**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Oh. My. Reviews! You guys are too amazing, I mean over 20 reviews? You peeps must really like this story. Sorry for not updating sooner but my finals are coming up and I've been studying like crazy! But I managed to close the book for a while so I could write this chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER-I only own what is mine. **

Chapter 12 (Kim's POV)

I hear really heaving breathing and open one eye to see what's going on only to see Grace towering over me.

"Sweet cheese!" I yell and fall out of bed in shock

"What the hell Grace?" I say in a lower voice as I help myself up "Where's Jack?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your boyfriend came by his dorm and kicked me out me out, said he had to be ready at 5:30 for something." She responds

"Where would he go at," then the realization hits me

"Damn it!" I turn to the clock, it reads 5:19

I run to the closet and search for something to wear, that's when something else hits me and I give Grace a slap across the head.

"Hey! What's with the Gibbsing?" she asks

"You called Jack my boyfriend remember."

"So?" she replies earning her another slap "Yo!"

"He's not my boyfriend and he never will be."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Grace says in a sing-song way

I roll my eyes at her childish manners. I decide to go with a plain, sleeveless, gray shirt and my gray Nike hightops. I couldn't decide on which jeans so, I 'stole' Grace's galaxy leggings.

5:23am

No time to shower, I just brush my hair, grab my guitar and backpack and head out the door. I arrive at Starbucks at exactly 5:30, but no Jack. I sit down on one of the sofas and open my laptop. I click on the document 'Batman's Songs' and place my guitar on my lap. Batman actually means me, I kinda obsessed with him. *insert sneaky smile* I stroll down till I find the newest song I've been working on. I finally find it and start to strum and sing.

**(The song is 'All about him' by Auburn, it's a really nice song)**

_Well, had him shooting for me like a ball team_

_Every guy was a knock out, Don King_

_But none of 'em had smarts, that's my thing_

_It's not enough to have balls, Spalding, ha_

_One day by Starbucks_

_I bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks_

_He said "Excuse me, beautiful, "I said, "Aww, shucks"_

_And then he asked, "Well, ay, wanna grab lunch?"_

_Never ever met a guy so fly_

_Got me hooked like apple pie, I_

_Think I'm falling and I don't know why_

_But I won't fight these butterflies _

I stop playing cause I feel like someone's watching me. I turn my head to see Jack standing there with 2 java chip Frappuccino's, 2 artisan sandwiches, and a chocolate chip cookie. He sits down next to me.

"They didn't have morning buns so I got a chocolate chip cookie." He says with a straight face

"Thanks." I reply with a meekesh smile.

"So," Jack starts "Do you write songs about everyone or just me?"

"Who says that song was about you?" I ask, using every bit of strength to not let my voice go high at the end

"Don't give me that Kimmy." He says and I give him a slap on the head

"Don't call Kimmy." I reply as a full on threat

"Fine, _Gibbs._" He says rubbing the back of his head anyways "That's the same conversation we had yesterday, at Starbucks, I was wearing black chucks, and I invited you to eat."

Unfortunately for him, I had already planned an answer for this. I mean yeah song was about him, but I can't let him know that.

"There are three flaws in your theory. One, you invited me to breakfast not lunch. Two, not everything is about you. Three, the day I like you enough to write a song about you is the day that Jerry gets straight As."

I see Jack's face fall a little when I state my last reason, but I shake it off. He puts his arms behind his head, leans back and sighs.

"Whatever you say Gibbs." He turns his head to face me "Do you have any ideas for the songs yet?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I open the document labeled Angel Eyes.

**(The song is 'Angel Eyes' by Love and Theft)**

"I wrote it as a solo for you." I say with a little smile

"It's great." He says smiling "I like the fact that you wrote a song about yourself just so I could sing about you."

_He just had to ruin the moment._ My conscience says

_What moment? There was no moment? _I yell back at my conscience

_Keep telling yourself that._

I him another slap on the head and he breaks out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"It's ok, I do." He says in between laugh

"Can we please just start with the song." I grumble

"Alright, let's do this Gibbs."

"Can you stop calling me Gibbs?"

"Nope." Jack says popping the p "It's my nickname for you so get used to it."

"I rather be Ziva, Dinozzo."

"You do know Ziva and Tony have feelings for each other, right?"

"Not what I meant and that's never been officially confirmed. The only thing I know is true is that their relationship is cat and dog just like ours."

Jack raises a brow and I grab my drink.

"I'm the clever cat and you're the dirty dog." I say before taking a sip of my Frappuccino

"Well played Gibbs, well played." He says

"Like I said, I'm the clever cat. Now what pitch do you will be best?"

We spend the rest of the time discussing the project until we had to get to school.

(Time Skip-After work)

"Hey guys." Jack and I say as we walk into the studio

"Hey!" the guys say back.

"Where are Kelsey and Eddie?" Jack asks

Julie responds "Kelsey texted me a while and said she had to work on the fashion for the BOTB and Eddie's helping her."

"Alright, well it's Saturday, so let's start off with some friendly competition." I start

"I gotcha, a little chicas vs. machos sounds like fun." Jerry says rubbing his hands together

"I say we make things even funner." Says Grace, I know exactly what she means

"Riff-Off!" we yell in union

"What's a riff- off?" asks Jack

"It's like a dance off, but a sing off. Instead of toping the other person's move you top the song." Explains Milton

"You up for it Probie?" I say facing Jack

"Bring it on Gibbs." He says throwing his hands in the air

I do the 'come at me bro' movement and then we separate into our groups.

_This is gonna be fun._ I think to myself

**As u guys may or may not have noticed I changed the name of the story and the summary? Why? Because the story has changed. This isn't what I had planned it just started to happen, I think it's changed for the better, right? I promise no make u guys wait that long for the next update. And if u don't get the name calling its cause u haven't seen NCIS, therefore go watch it right now! I command u! LOL not really, but u should c it. Riff-off is like the one from Pitch Perfect, kinda of anyway. *HINT* If you want me to update faster review more!**

**Eat cheese, watch NCIS, and REVIEW! ~A**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**OMG! Spyfall is almost here guys! I'm dying inside, I can't take the anticipation! Anyways you guys are once again to amazing! Special shout out to SwiftStar1 for commenting on every chapter, thanks Star! And I also want you guys to go check out 'Kickin'it: Who will Fall First?' by GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy. It just started and I'm already hooked! Anyways on with the story! DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine **

Chapter 13 (Jack's POV)

Milton and Julie step into the middle of the two groups.

"Here are the rules," started Milton "We're going to do this in alphabetical order, so every song you sing must begin with the corresponding letter. Got it?"

We all nod in agreement.

"First things first, who are going to be the team leaders, in other words the main vocals?" asks Julie

"I think it only fair that since Jack and Kim are the only ones that take Vocal, they should be the captains." Responds Jerry while nudging my side

Kim's about to say something when Grace says "Sounds perfect, shall we start?"

"Sure." Says Kim slightly annoyed

"Ladies first." I say winking at Kim

She rolls her eyes and says "Why don't you go first Probie?"

"How about we flip a coin?" says Milton

He takes out a quarter and throws it in the air.

"Tails." Says Kim not taking her eyes off me

The coin lands in Milton's hand with the head facing up.

"Let's go Probie." Kim says smirking

"Your wish is my command Gibbs." I say and do a little bow

"The Riff-Off starts now!" yells Milton

Jack – "White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes. Brunt lungs, sour taste, they say-"

Kim – "I am beautiful no matter what they say, words-"

Jerry – "C'mon 'cause I know what I like, and you're looking just like my type, let's go-"

Grace – "Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a-"

Milton – "Mamas always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back-"

Julie – "I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like forget you-"

It keeps going on like this. Someone starts singing someone from the other team cuts them off. We finally got to N and it's Kim and me now. The rest of the guys got out cause the song they sang didn't start with the right letter. It was my turn, so I decided to sing something that would drive Kim insane just for the fun of it.

Jack – "Pick it up up up, And never say never, Ne-Never say never,"

(Kim's POV)

I felt like stabbing him when he started to sing that song. I mean it's bad enough that I have to put up with Kelsey going on and on about Justin Beiber, One Direction, etc. He just has to sing this song. Unfortunately for him, I have some tricks up my sleeve too.

Kim – "I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans, gonna walk out of here into the street, would you put up resistance, would it make a difference, would you know the real me, me in my old blue jeans,"

I kept singing and I could tell by his face that he never would've seen this coming. I know what you're thinking. Why would I know the lyrics to a Hannah Montana song? Only one reason, three years back lost a bet and Jerry made me act like Hannah for a whole day. They were the worst 24 hours of my life. As part of losing the bet I had learn and sing 5 songs by her, old blue jeans happened to be one of them.

By the guys faces I could tell they were just as shocked as Jack was while the girls were cheering me on and high-fiving. I finished the song and apparently Jack didn't come up with a song to top mine, so I smirk.

"Ha ha! Queen Crawford stills rules the kingdom!" I yell throwing my arms in the air "Whoo!"

"Hey that is my catch phrase Hermana!" Jerry complains

We all laugh at his outburst.

"How do you, of all people, know Hannah Montana?" Jack asks

Jerry explains the whole thing about how I lost a bet and stuff.

"Makes sense, but the question remains, what was the bet?" Jack questions

Jerry and I exchange some looks before Grace answers the question.

"She bet that Jerry didn't have the guts to kiss me."

"Wait, Jerry said the bet was like three years ago. I thought you guys started dating in third grade?"

"No, Jerry asked me out in third grade. We were going out, but Jerry didn't have the guts to ask me to be his girlfriend till like five years ago." Grace continues

"Damn Jerry, I would've bet on that too." Jack says half laughing

"Well then you would've lost just like Kim." Jerry says lifting his head and giving Grace a peck on lips

"You know I think it's really cool that you guys have been together for so long. I really admire that." Jack says while running his fingers through his beautiful ha-

WAIT! WHAT? I did not just think that? I'm right, I didn't think that. I stopped myself because there is no way that if falling for him. I mean I can't, I have the promise.

_CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN PROMISE! _My conscience starts to yell at me _Jack has already confessed his feelings for you and you obviously share them. So cut the crap with them promise thing and TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL! _

I'm starting to think that this is the evil voice talking and not the good one.

_One, I made a promise and I always keep my promises. Two, Jack hasn't confessed any-._

I stop myself from continuing the fight with my head, because I realize reason two is a lie. All the memories from last night start flooding back. The story, the promise I wanted him to make, and the kiss he gave me.

I place my hand on my forehead, the spot where he had kissed me.

"Kim?" Julie asks

"Huh? What?" I stutter removing my hand from its place

"Are you feeling warm? Do you think you're coming down with something?" She continues

"Oh no, I was just wiping away some sweat." I say

They all give me a suspicious look.

"What? Stop starring we have work to do. I'm gonna call Kelsey and tell her practice is starting." I say and walk outside since there not good reception in the studio.

As I dial Kelsey number, I can't help think about Jack and what he said last night. Could he really mean it? Or he just playing me like the rest of the guys have? I push him to the side when I hear Kelsey's voice on the line.

(Kelsey's POV)

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Kels, its Kim."

"Oh hey Kim. What's up?" I ask

"Not much just called to tell you that practice is starting." She responds

"Alright, Ed and I will be right there." I tell her

"Ok, see you."

"See you." I say and hang up the phone

"I'm guessing that was Kim." Donna says

"Yeah, rehearsal is starting so we got to go." I say and Eddie makes his way over to me

"Eddie go wait in the car for her will you?" Donna asks him

Eddie does as he's told, now it's just me and Donna.

"Don't forget Kelsey," Donna says as she walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder

"If we're going to beat Kim into the ground,"

"And Grace." I say cutting her off

"And Grace, we have to get our hands on the choreography for their dances. Remember girl Grace stole your man and Kim did nothing to stop her."

"Don't worry, I remember every day." I say with hate in every word

"Good, then bring me the DVD with the dances and I'll make sure they get what they deserve." Donna says smirking

I nod and make my way outside to Eddie. We get into the car and he starts to drive to the studio. Ed's such a sweetie, but Jerry is the one I love. He doesn't know that though, it would crush him. The only reason he's in with Donna is because she's paying him. I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only, revenge.

**Hello my pretties! Major twist right!? I know you guys are already killing for the next chapter so don't sweat, I'll update soon. Remember to check out 'Who Will Fall First?' It's swasome! It's just one chapter right now, but it's still swasome. Thanks again for all the reviews guys, you really are da best. *tear,tear* Remember to REVIEW AGAIN! It gives me life! ~A**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Yeah, yeah. I know I'm late. I've been studying my butt off for mid-terms, which are finally over! So here's an update. BTW – SPYFALL WAS SWASOME! **

Chapter 14 (Kim's POV)

Only three weeks, two days, twelve hours, and eight minutes until the first challenge for BOTB and I must admit that things are looking a whole lot better. The choreography is down to the second, Kelsey says the costumes are pretty much done, plus Jack and I finished our song for Mr. Brown's class. Life is sweet. It's Friday and I'm heading to my Music-Mash class. Basically we learn how to match songs together. Whether it's the colliding beats or the right moment to link the lyrics, we learn it. Also happens to be one of my many classes with the witch, her monkeys, and you guessed it Jack. I sit down and pull out my laptop. Our assignment for this week was to take an old song and mix it with something new. I choose The Sign by Ace of Base and Bulletproof by La Roux. **(You can find it on YouTube, The Bulletproof Sign – Kenzie Morris) **

"Good afternoon class." Says

"Good afternoon ." the class responds

"Please email me your projects."

I click send, the other students do the same.

We spend the rest of the class discussing how to mix chords in a way that makes it sound like it was originally like that. Mash class was over, next I had Performance. We so a little bit of everything there, mostly though we plan the performances for the year. Then we cast, choreograph, rehearse, and preform. Last semester we did Grease, so glad I wasn't picked to be in the cast.

I quickly change into my skin tone stockings, black leotard, and Chinese Laundry Lannie - Black Suede heels. Ms. July makes us wear heels all the time no matter the dance were doing. I walk into the room, two seconds later Ms. July enters the room and yells

"Leaps and tumbles now!"

Most of us know what she means and start the exercise while the freshmen and newbies copy us.

"Greetings freshmen and newbies," she says taking of her shawl and throwing it to the side "I am Cassandra July, you shall refer to me as Ms. July."

She starts to look around the room with her hands on her hips. **(This is the same Cassandra July character from Glee)**

"I got a lot of rules, but let me make one thing clear kids. If you are not suffering from severe body dysmorphia, you don't want this bad enough!" she yells

She's extremely tough and has it out for me. Why? I have no idea, she's just hated me since day one.

"Stop!" she yells and the class stops and silence falls over the room "Crawford."

"Yes Ms. July?" I ask thinking

_Here we go again. _

"You're bending your front leg when you come down from the leap, not pointing your feet enough while you're in the air, and I'm pretty sure my grandmother can tumble smother than you, so get you're act together!"

"Yes ma'am." I reply

She smirks and gives me her back.

"Tango. One thing you gotta always remember about the tango is that it's all about sex. It's all in your arsenal people, when your tangoing with someone you're seducing them. Partner up, we start with the abrazo, the embrace. Not you Crawford, you practices pointing your toes in the back." She states

"Excuse me, Ms. July?"

She turns around with an annoyed look on her face.

"If I'm ever going to play Abita, I'm gonna have to learn how to tango." I say stepping towards her

Abita is the female lead in the show the writers are scripting for us. Ms. July wanted to do something original this semester.

"Well we're short on boys, so one girl has to sit out and that girl will be you. That ok?"

I'm about to say something when she raises her index finger.

"That was a rhetorical question. Now go to the corner and watch."

I do as I'm told and practice my ton dues.

(TIME SKIP)

Thank the Lord Jesus school is finally over. Not only did Cassandra make me do basics on bar all class, she made me leave class early because it was 'getting to advanced.' Seriously?! I open the door to the studio to find it empty.

"Guess I'm not the only one late to practice." I say in a whisper

I throw my bag to side and hop on our back table, where we usually put our water bottles and stuff. I login for a moment to check my email. I only have one unopened message, so I click on it. It's a link to the website .

_Who would send me a link to this site?_

I check the return address, but it's anonymous. Literally, the email is anonymous . I shrug it off and open the link. My jaw drops so much, I'm surprised it didn't hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell at the top of my lungs

Almost on cue the rest of the Wassabi Warriors including Phil and Rudy came rushing in.

"Kim what happened?" Jack asks

I can't even speak. I just drop the laptop on the table and start to pace back and forth running my hands through my hair.

_This cannot be happening. _

(Jack's POV)

I was walking upstairs to the studio with the warriors when we heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

We rushed up to the third floor and I burst the door open.

"Kim what happened?" I ask worried

She doesn't answer. Kim just drops her laptop on the table and starts to pace around the room. I raise a brow to the rest of the gang and they just shrug. We crowd around the laptop, Milton turns it around, and Jerry lets out his Columbian war chant.

I stare at the screen as I see all of our dance routines for the BOTB play on the screen. Jerry is currently pacing and muttering things really fast in Spanish while Grace is trying to get him to calm down. Julie had 'fainted' and Milton was fanning her as she laid on the floor. Phil was screaming something in his native language. Rudy was on his knees praying that this wasn't real. I look towards Kelsey and Eddie. Kels is just biting her lip next to Ed, who is leaning against the wall, arms crossed. They don't seem that taken by this. Don't they realize that all of our work is on the web! All off the dances are now useless because all of our competitors have seen them and can change theirs to make them better than ours!

"Who?" I hear Kim whisper to herself

Everyone stops in their tracks and looks at the blonde whose face is turning redder than a tomato.

"WHO THE HELL HAD THE NERVE TO THAT!" she screams

As much as I want to badly hurt whoever did this to us, Kim looks like she's about to brutally murder the traitor's family in front of their eyes, beat him/her/them to a bloody pulp then make them live on without the loved ones.

"I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

Jerry and Grace walk up her place their hands on her shoulders, Jerry on the left and Grace on the right.

"Kim calm down, alright?" Jerry says

"Yeah girl, you need to count to 10 or something. The last thing we need now is for you go around murdering peeps, you got that?" Grace says and Kim starts to take deep breaths

"That's it, in and out." Rudy says signaling up and down with his hands

We all shoot him a 'shut up' glare and he mouths sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Kim responds running a hand through her hair

"It's ok, I'm sure we would've done the same thing if we were in your shoes." I tell her as I slip my hands into my pockets.

She gives me a small smile "The only way this could've happened is if someone got a hold of our DVDs. Let me see them." She demands and we follow.

We all walk over to our bags, take out our DVDs, and hand them to Kim. She walks over to the trash can and throws them away.

"We have exactly three weeks, two days, six hours, and fifteen minutes to come up with three all new dances." Kim says in a monotone voice looking at that

"Don't we need six dances?" Eddie asks plainly

"That was just to cover bases and in case you haven't noticed we don't have the time to perfect six all new dances. As for the outfits, sorry Kels but you're gonna have to start from scratch, Phil I-" before Kim can finish Kelsey cuts her off

"I can't. It took days to come up with the right designs and fabrics, don't even get me started on how long it'll take to make them." Kelsey says folding her arms

"Well then think of something." Kim says slightly annoyed "Now Phil do you think you make a few new tracks for me to hear?"

"No problem. Me always prepared for this. There some songs back at the studio that can be used." He responds shaking his head

"Perfect, everyone go home and take the day." Kim says

We all leave, but I notice Phil stays behind. I shrug it off and continue towards my bike.

(Kim's POV)

"Hey Phil, can you stay for a sec?" I ask him

"Sure, what is the up?"

I pick up the DVDs from the trash can and hand them over to Phil.

"Can you run a test to find out which one of these has been tampered with? You know copied, burned, etc." I tell him

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I tell him as he walks off

_Get ready whoever you are, because I'm coming for you._

**Boom goes the dynamite BOOM! That's a wrap for this chapter. Will Kim find out it was Kelsey and Eddie that screwed her over? Will she find out they're with Donna and her big plan? What I the big plan? REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**There is no excuse for not updating in so long. Where there is, but still. You guys have all the right to virtually murder me. Keep in mind I said 'virtually.' Don't worry I'm not going to give up on this story cause I hate it when peeps do that. So do not fret my pretties if I go a while without updating. BTW – I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to reveal the promise, but I already revealed it in chapter 10. So go back and re-read guys. Anyways I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the story! DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine **

Chapter 15 (Kim's POV)

It's been three days since I gave Phil the DVD's and the stress is killing me. We finally choose the songs and are currently working on the first dance which is to a remix of Wings by Little Mix and Starships by Nicki Minaj.

**(Wings vs. Starships – Little Mix & Nicki Minaj Mashup / 265Bad) **

He told me that they would be ready today, I'm at the studio waiting for him. I still got half an hour before he shows.

_Ugh my jeans are annoying me!_ I think to myself

I decide to go change. I mean what are the chances that he'll show up 30 minutes early?

(Jack's POV)

I arrive at work and go to punch in.

"Hey Jack!" yells Rudy

"Oh hey Rudy, what's up?"

"Just crunching some numbers before I head home. Got dinner with tonight." He responds wiggling his eyebrows

"Tmi." I roll my eyes

"What are you doing here so early? Warrior practice isn't for another 4 hours?" he points to the clock

"I have work remember."

"No, it's November 24. The palace is always closed the day before a holiday."

"Oh, I didn't know that. In that case I'll just go warming up then. Thanks Rudy."

"No problem kiddo!" I hear him yell as I make my way up the stairs

I get to the third floor to find that the studio is already open and the lights are on.

"Hello?" I ask stepping inside

I see Kim's iPhone and duffel bag on the table but no Kim.

_She must be changing. _ I tell myself

I'm already in my sweats, so I start to do some basic stretches. When Phil walks in looking like a mad man.

"Hey Phil what's-" I start but he cuts me off

"Is Kim here?"

"I think she's changing, why?"

"I can't wait! I leave Tootsie at home with her tips under lamp!" he yells grabbing the collar of my shirt

"Relax man." I release myself from his grip

"Just tell her that no of the DVD's were copied, but-" this time I cut him off

"What are you talking about?"

"Kim ask me to do test to see which one was different. As I was-"

"She what!"

A million things started running through my head.

_Why would she do that? _

_Doesn't she trust us? _

_How could she think that one of us would betray her like that? _

I noticed Phil's weird expression and sighed.

"Were….were any of the DVDs copied?" I asked calmer

"No,"

My mind eased then tensed up again when he continued

"But one is copy. I almost miss it, if I didn't do double check."

Anger filled me from head to toe.

"Who does the copy belong to?" I asked clenching my fists

(Switch Kim's POV)

Finally I am comfy! I walk out of the girl's locker room to find Jack sitting on the table, a bunch of DVDs in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask

_Man, I really am a bad liar. _

"You can cut the act. Phil already told me everything."

I can sense a bunch of mixed emotions in his voice.

"I'm mad that you went behind our backs and did this, but at the same time I'm glad you did."

"I don't get it."

He hands me one of the DVDs. The cover reads 'Eddie'

"Phil said none of them were tampered with," he takes in a deep breath,

"But the one you're holding isn't an original. It's a copy."

"What?" I say my voice cracking slightly

I mean yeah I wanted him to run the test, but just cause I didn't want loose ends not because I didn't trust my team. Jack hopped of the table a looked me dead in the eye.

"He traced the IP address back to 1564 Beverly Ave. Do you know who lives there?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. I know exactly who lives there.

"Donna."

"Hello familia!" Eddie yells as he walks into the room with the rest of the warriors

"Familia? Would you sell out your 'familia' to a fat hoe, huh!?" I yell lunging towards Eddie

I feel Jack's arms around my waist pulling me back.

"Kim calm down!" He yells

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when I just found out that one of my best friends, someone I thought I could trust my life with, is nothing but a back stabber?!"

I turned back to Eddie, moving away from Jack.

"How could you!" I yell

"Me? I didn't do anything!" he yells back

I push him back into Kelsey's arms.

"Kim have you lost your mind?" she screams/asks

"No, but Eddie has. What did Donna give you huh? What did she promise you if you screwed us over!"

"Kim," his voice was timid and scared just like it should be

"Answer!"

"50 grand!" he finally yells back

Everyone's jaw drops. They all walk over to the side where Jack and I are standing.

"Why?" asked Julie

"Because! My after my folks cut me off I could hardly make rent. I needed the cash." He slipped his hands into his front pocket

"It's not like I took it at first, but the landlord was going to throw me out."

"And we would've taken you in if he did. There's no excuse for what you did." I replied

"What I did? You think I was in this alone? Ha! If you're going to hang me might as well hang Kelsey while you're at it." He said

Kelsey punched his arm and gave him a look.

"What do you have to say to that?" I said

"Um," she sighed "so much for covert."

"What?" I seriously pissed right now

"I have nothing against you Kim honest, Donna's the one hell bent on taking you down. Can't say I feel the same way about Gracie over there." She said nudging her head towards

"What in the world are you babbling about?" Grace said crossing her arms

"You know exactly what I'm 'babbling' about. You stole my man!"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Oh really cause I remember telling him I liked him before you came along!"

"Hold up you told me that in kindergarten!" Jerry yelled defending his girl

"Enough!" I screamed "I don't care why you did what you, the fact that you did it is what hurts me. You're both out. Out of the Warriors, out of this friendship, out of our lives! And you better get out of this studio before I drop kick you're sorry butts to Donna's house."

That's all it took. They turned away and walked to the door. Kelsey opened the door, the jolted her head to the side so she could she us.

"If you think this is it, that you've foiled our plan, you're dead wrong." She said before slamming the door behind her leaving us dumbfounded

_What more can they do us?_ Is the only thought that ran through my head

**BOOM! Whatcha guys think? REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **

**I'm baaacckkk! Good news and bad news. Bad News – This story only has like maybe 5 more chapters left. Good News – I'm finally wrapping this up! Feels like I've been working on this forever! Bad News - after I finish this story I'm going to take a break from writing Kick cause honestly this website has TONS of good Kick stories and many of my other ships don't. Example – CyBee, WonderBird, WonderBat, and GreenHawk. But don't worry it won't be forever I'll write you guys little drabbles and one-shots every once in a while. When I post the last chapter I'll give you guys a list of my fav Kick stories. DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine. **

Chapter 16 (Kim's POV)

Two weeks, five days, nineteen hours, and thirty-five minutes until the BOTB and we only have one dance. And it's not even that good!

"Chica you've gotta chill." I hear Grace say but I ignore it and continue to pace back and forth

"Grace is right Kim, you have to calm down if you're going to solve this." Julie says putting a hand on my shoulder

I let out a defeated sigh and sit down on my bed next to Julie, grace was sitting on her bed facing us.

"Everything's going to be okay, don't worry." Julie says trying to comfort me

"I know it's just," I let out another sigh "I still can't believe that they would betray us like that."

"Kim you have to let that go. Donna's just a fat ass bitch hoe that wants to fuck our shit up." Grace folds her arms and I let out a laugh something I haven't done it the last few days

"Could you possibly fit any more curse words in that sentence?" Julie asked annoyed

She hated cursing and Grace knew.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I can, I just choose to tone it down since you're here." Grace smirked as Julie rolled her eyes to her response

My phone lit up and 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake started playing which meant Jerry was calling.

(Regular – Kim _Italics – Jerry_)

"Talk to me Jerry."

"_Hello to you to." _

"I'm not in the mood Jerry."

"_I guessed that, mind coming down to the studio?" _

"What if I say no?"

"_Then I'll have Grace and Julie kidnap you and bring you to me. Mua Ha Ha!" _

"Grace I believe, but Julie's too sweet to kidnap me. I'll be there in 5."

I hung up the phone and both girls were giving me weird looks.

"What?"

"You really think I would kidnap you?" Grace asked

"It wouldn't be the first time. Remember back in 6th grade when you wanted to-" she cut me off before I could finish

"Ah yes. Good times, good times."

"What about me? I'm to 'sweet'?" Julie questioned

"Sorry Jules, but sometimes the truth hurts." Grace placed a palm on her shoulder and gave her puppy dog face

She scoffed and slapped her hand away.

"I could kidnap you if I wanted to!" Julie said, it was obvious the she was starting to get pissed of

"Of course you could Jules, it's just um," I thought for a moment before yelling

"Powerpuff Girls!"

"Excuse me?" the two brunettes asked simultaneously

"Us, we're like the Powerpuff Girls. You're Bubbles, Grace is Buttercup, and I'm Blossom."

"I guess." Julie agreed, softening herself

"But I wanna be the leader!" Grace complained like a three-year old

"Fine, but then you're gonna have to hold back whenever we go off on the guys." I replied

"On second thought, I like beating the boys senseless. Alright let's go, Jerry's waiting." Grace said before pulling us onto our feet and pushing us out the door

(Jack's POV)

Milton, Jerry, and I were the studio waiting for Kim to show up.

Phil was in his DJ station overhead.

"What if she gets mad at us for goofing off and not practicing the dance?" Milton says while pacing back and forth

"Relax man, this is exactly what Kimmy needs to her mind of Eddie and Kelsey." I said fixing my hair

I had to admit I was a little nervous myself. I mean if looks could kill, Kim would've murdered over half the school by now.

"Speaking of Kelsey, what was that whole 'you stole my man' thing about?" I asked

The ginger and the Columbian exchanged some glances before facing me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I-"

"No its ok it's I don't even know what it was about." Jerry said slipping his hands into his pockets

"I remember Grace used to have a thing for me in kindergarten, but that's it. She always wanted to do girly things like watch Disney Princess movies, play with dolls, and all that so we never really hung out. We were ok in grade school, but then I started getting closer to Grace and Kim and that was that. I didn't really talk to her again 'till high school. When Eddie introduced her to us."

"Oh, that explains why she would want to hurt the Wassabi Warriors. She thinks that you left her for them or us." I told Jerry

"I guess, I still can't believe she's with Donna though. I mean even if she wanted revenge or something she could've done it on her own. Why go to her?" Jerry said with a serious face

The three of us stood there in complete silence.

"Guys the girls are here!" Rudy says rushing into the room

We all snap out of our trance and I yell "Phil get ready!"

"Yes, all set up here!" he yells back

"I hope this makes Kim feel better." I tell myself

Almost on cue Kim and the girls walk into the studio. Jerry and Milton run up their girlfriends. Jerry gives Grace a lingering kiss on the lips while Milton gives Julie a peck on the cheek. Kim and I just stand there in awkwardness. She sends me a half smile and I give her one back. What was supposed to be 'hey' kiss, Grace and Jerry were on the verge of making a make-out session. The four of us cleared our throats, rather loudly I might add, and they separated.

"You're just jelly that your men aren't as fine as mine." Grace said, arms still wrapped around Jerry neck

"What are you talkin bout 'men'? Julie's the only one dating." Kim said crossing her arms

Grace looked from Kim to me and back at Kim.

"You're gonna get good beating sooner than later Ms. Bell." Kim gave her one her signature death glares

"Hey, I have done nothing!" she responded putting her hands up in defense

"So are you to going to bicker all day or can we commence the show?" Julie asked

"What show?" Kim asked eyeing us guys suspiciously

"Kim you've been with us forever and in the recent….turn of events we know that you feel somewhat guilty. We just wanted to show you that none of this is your fault, at least not the bad stuff." Jerry started

"What Jerry's saying is that you're a fearless, amazing, kick-ass friend that we can't live without." Milton continued

"And we are so proud of you." I finished and that was that

The girls forced Kim to sit down on a chair we had conveniently left near the door. The lights dimmed the music started, and we stared to sing/rap.

(Milton-Regular **Bold-Jerry** _Jack-italics _All guys-Underline _**Bold Italics-Grace **_**Bold Underline-Julie** Doubleline – All girls Dotline-All)

_I like a woman with a future and a past_

_A little attitude problem all good it'll make the shit last_

_Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast_

_Yeah, that's it, right there, that's it_

_Do it just like that_

_Only you could do it just like that_

_And I love it when your hair's still wet_

_Cause you just took a shower_

_Running on a treadmill and only eating salad_

_Sounds so smart, like you graduated college_

_Like you went to yale, but you probably went to Howard_

**Knowing you, weekend in miami, tryna study by the pool**

**Couple things due, but you always get it done**

**Might have been a time when I loved her too**

**But you take that away, you always be the one**

**One, I wonder why the moon looks nice girl**

**Maybe it's just right for the night**

**You said niggas coming on too strong girl**

**They want you in their life as a wife**

**That's why you wanna have no sex**

**Why you wanna protest, why you wanna fight for your right**

**Cause you don't love them boys**

**Pussy run everything, fuck that noise **

I know things get hard

But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go

Can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go

Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine,

When all these motherfuckas wanna waste your time

It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is...

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back

That's why you're bad as fuck and you...

_**B-b-b-bet I am**_

_**All of them bitches I'm better than**_

_**Mansions in Malibu babblin**_

_**But I never mention everything I dabble in**_

_**And I always ride slow when I'm straddlin'**_

_**And my shit's so wet you gotta paddle in**_

_**Gotta ro-ro-row, gotta row ya boat**_

_**It's Pink Friday records and OVO**_

_**Done did the pop tour, I'm the realest deal,**_

_**The best legal team so the deals is ill**_

_**It's Mac, OPI and a fragrance too**_

_**Apparel, I'm dominating every avenue**_

_**Cobblestone, good view, lil gravel too**_

_**Gotta pay for the entourage travel too**_

_**Cause I'm fli-fli-fly, I'm flying high**_

_**Ain't got time to talk, just Hi and bye bitch **_

**And baby if you ask me to take a break**

**I'll give it all away, don't care what the people say**

**I'll be a million, billion, trillion miles away**

**He asked my sign, I said a Sagg'**

**I'm a star, Sheriff badge,**

**What's the point? If I'm guardin'**

**Double D up hoes, Dolly Parton **

I know things get hard

But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go

Can't you tell by how they're looking at you everywhere you go

Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, when all these muthafuckas wanna waste your time

It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is...

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back

That's why you're bad as fuck and you know you are

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,

I'm so proud of you

Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back

That's why you're bad as fuck and you know you are

(Back to normal still Jack's POV)

My eyes never stopped looking at Kim. When the song ended they were filled so many different emotions. Sadness, Happiness, Compassion, and something else….Love.

"You guys!" Kim said voice cracking slightly

We all 'aww'ed and opened our arms drowning Kim in a group hug, then Phil and Rudy yelled

"What about me?"

Kim laughed, something I hadn't heard in a long while and told them to get their 'scrawny little asses over here'. I don't know how long we stayed like that, hugging in the middle of the studio. Julie was the first to break the silence.

"Listen Kim, minus Jack who just got mixed up in all this, we've all gone through thick and thin together. So don't think for a second we can't get through this."

"Hella right!" Grace shouted "I don't know about you, but I've sat through to many telenovelas and ice cream tubs with you because of Donna. I say it's about god damn time she whop her sorry ass!"

We all started laughing. Jerry slung an arm over Kim's shoulder.

"I say we screw the BOTB and just enjoy our senior year, forget about Donna, and do some crazy shit every chance we get! I know I guy that can hook us up to go skydiving."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm not backing down. We started this and we're gonna finish it." Kim stated before putting her hand in the center of the circle we're standing in

I put my hand on top of her's and smile, she smiles back. Before you could say 'in', everyone had their hands in the circle.

"1, 2, 3," Kim counted and then everyone shouted "WASSABI!"

- (Time skip to after class) -

"Hey Jack!"

I was half way out the door when I heard Kim calling me. Everyone had left a while ago and we were the only two left

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…..for…you know…..everything."

"No prob, what are friends for right?"

"Right." She said, I could sense uncertainty in her voice

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked completely forgetting that I was about to leave and walked towards her

"Yeah it's just…I know that you were the mastermind behind the performance." She said rubbing her forearm

_So much for secrecy. _I thought

"Remind to pound Jerry later."

Kim let out a small laugh before answering "He didn't tell me and no one did."

"Then-"

"As much as I love them, they would never do something like that. Jerry and Grace would take me to TP Kelsey, Eddie, and Donna's homes while Milton and Julie would try to use 'therapy' on me to take me back to normal. But none of them would ever think of that."

"Oh, well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She smiled, god how I love that smile, and started towards the door.

"I'm kinda in the mood for pizza right now." I said walking towards Kim

When she heard me speak she had stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Wanna grab a slice?"

"Sure." She said biting down on her lower lip

**Who remember's where the last three sentences are from? REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **

**Here's another chapter! I'm gonna try and post tomorrow too, but I doubt I will seeing how it's my birthday! *cue fangirl squeal* As for those of you that said 'Kickin it on our own' was the episode, congrats! You were right! I just noticed that I'm ending everything in exclamation marks. O_0 enough with the babbling, on with the story! **

Chapter 17 (Donna's POV)

"Ugh!" I yell picking up the nearest flower vase and throwing it at Kelsey.

She ducked just in time and I scoffed.

"How could this happen? Finding out that you and Eddie work for me was supposed to throw them off! If anything they're better than ever!"

I started to look franticly for something else to throw, I choose the lamp.

"I don't think you should be breaking your stuff." Eddie said while stuffing his hands in his pockets

"Exactly, you don't think of anything! I have to think of everything!" I yell at him

"Calm down Don. I'm sure they'll still lose." Kelsey said

"Kelsey, little, stupid, Kelsey. Don't you understand that I don't care if they lose? I just want Kim crushed!" I scream at her

"But why-" she started

"And _don't _call me Don. You lost that privilege when you screwed up my plan." I cut her off

I sat down on my custom made Lois Vuitton sofa.

"Just get out." I told them while sprawling out on the couch

They did as they were told and I let out a sigh. I picked up my phone from the coffee table and started to scroll through my contacts.

_Useless, Useless, Useless, Really useless. Why do I even still have his number, delete. Useless, Useless. _

"Aha!" I yelled as I finally found the number I was looking for. I clicked the call button and waited a few seconds before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" it was a deep, masculine voice, proving that it was the very person I was trying to reach

Even though he couldn't see me, I let an evil smirk spread across my face as I said

"It's me, time for Plan B."

(Kim's POV)

"I still think it sounds better like this." I tell Jack and play the chord on my guitar

"Well still think it sounds better like this." He responds while playing a different

I stick out my tongue like a five year-old and he does the same back. We start a silent staring contest before breaking out in laughter.

"Fine! We'll go with your music since you let me write most of the lyrics." Jack said still on lying on the grass

It's around 2am, we decided that we haven't worked on our songs enough. So here we are on the golf course, in the middle of the night, with barely any work done.

"YES!" I shoot my hands up in victory and Jack laughs

"Come one Rapunzel let's see how good your music sounds with the lyrics." He says sitting back up

"Whatever you say Eugene." I grab my guitar and sit in a comfy position

"I still don't see how that's an insult. Other than his parent's terrible name choice, Eugene is by far the cool guy."

"Well I don't see how Rapunzel is an insult. Even though she's a little scared at first, she quickly becomes brave, confident, and one good ass kicker. She even saved Eugene's pretty little behind a good amount of times."

"Hold on there blondie, are you implying I have a pretty little behind?" he says wiggling his eye brows

"No! That's one of the many physical qualities you done resemble Eugene in." I say in a matter-of-fact voice

"So you've studied my ass to come to this conclusion, yes? It is mighty fine." He starts to get up

"Jack, it your ass back down this instant."

"I'm starting to think I should change your name to Mother Gothel."

I let out a 'surprised' gasp and elbowed him.

"Jeez, always so violent!"

The whole 'Tangled' name calling thing started about a week ago when Jack asked me if we could get pizza after practice. They just happened to have been playing the movie at the parlor when Jack started to point out our similarities to the characters. I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat my slice. But I have to admit, every hour that goes by, I'm starting to see the resemblance.

"Just get your guitar and let's get this over with." I told him

(Kim-Regular **Jack-Bold **_Together-Italics_)

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you **

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed _

(Back to Normal)

The moment my eyes met Jack's after we sang that last sentence, my first thought was to rub it in his face how good it sounded with my music. But that thought quickly evaporated as he started to lean in trying close the gap between us. My second thought was to lean in too. His eyes started to close. Mine were about to flutter shut when a third thought came to me. The promise.

My eyes shoot open and I scooted away from Jack, who must've heard me move cause his eyes opened and he sat back in his original position.

"I'm sorry." He muttered

If it wasn't so damn quiet, I wouldn't have heard it.

"You should be." I said while stuffing my laptop and music paper in my book bag and slinging my guitar over my shoulder.

"Come on Kim. Kim come back. I'm sorry!" I heard him yell as he ran after me

"For what?" I yelled back and turned around, Jack stopped maybe a foot away

"That you tried to kiss me or that I pulled away?" I said, voice cracking slightly

There were a few minutes of silence, I was about to walk away when he said

"Both."

"So you regret trying to kiss me?" I said tears slowly filling my eyes

"Never, but I know I could of timed it better." He said staring at me straight in the eye

"I'm sorry because I know that you're going through a difficult time, finding out about Eddie and Kelsey, the BOTB around the corner, not to mention school."

He took and deep breath and started to walk towards me, I wanted to back away but my feet wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry because I don't want you to think of me as 'the guy that tried to kiss me'."

He interlaced his fingers with mine and cocked his head down so he could still look at me. He noticed the tears in my eyes and head my hand slightly tighter.

"And I want you to know that I'm not a one-shot guy. I want you to know that I'll wait for you. I won't go around looking at other girls-"

"Stop." I muttered, he didn't hear me

"I won't date-"

"Stop." I whispered again still too low for him to here

"I'll wait for you, even if-"

"Even if what Jack!" I yelled at the top of my lungs pushing him away

"I'm mean seriously, how long are you going to 'wait for me'? A few weeks, months, years? News flash I don't have that kind of time!" I try my best to keep the tears from falling, my voice is already shaky

"Kim, listen, I know this sounds crazy but I love you." He takes both of my hands in his

"Well you can't." I say letting go and crossing my arms

"I was getting along fine until you showed up and ruined everything! All my plans for the year gone because of you!" I sighed and stared at the floor

"Kim, I know you made a promise to make this year guy-free, but trust me when I say that I'll never hurt you like they did."

He placed his hands on my forearms. "I-"

"Don't say it." I whispered

"What?"

"Don't say you love me. You can't love me Jack!" I escape from his grasp again "I'm sick, I'm going to die."

I said the last part barely above the sound of the wind, due to our close proximity, Jack heard it anyway.

"Kim, what are you talking about?"

I lifted my head to make sure my ears weren't defying me and they weren't. Jack's eyes were filled with emotions- concern, worry, sadness, slight anger, but most of all love.

"I….I have leukemia."

**PLEASE DON"T MURDER ME! I know total plot twist, bet none of you saw that coming. Unless Batman or one of the Bat boys are reading this…..0_o REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **

**I know, I know. I'm the worst human being on the face of the planet keeping you guys hanging like that. Anyways here's the next chapter! DISCLAIMER – I don't own Kickin it or anything you guys might notice. Trust me, if I owned Kickin' it Kick would've happened a long time ago. All things in Italics are thoughts. WARNING – things get a bit steamy *wink,wink***

Chapter 18 (Jack's POV)

My stance stiffened, eyes widened, and my heart broke a little. There was awkward silence starting to build up so I broke it.

"No." I whispered under my breath

"No," I repeated loud enough for her to hear me "you don't have leukemia Kim. You….you're you! You're 23, you have your whole life ahead of you!"

I walked towards her and took her right hand in mine while the other one cupped her face. She shut her eyes.

"You're perfect." I muttered I could've sworn she didn't hear me

That's when a single tear rolled down her free cheek. Her eyes flew open and stared into mine. Just when I thought we going to start another one of our famous staring contests, she pushes me away while screaming

"WELL SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR PERFECT PICTURE OF ME!"

I almost fell from the force she used.

"Kim I didn't mean-" I start but she cuts me off

"I know." She crosses her arms and starts to rub her elbows while looking at the ground

I was a good three feet away from her. I would get closer, but I know when to push someone and when to give them space.

"How long have you known?" I ask

She sighs, turning to me.

"I found out this morning."

I ran my hands through my hair. All I could think was

_Is this really happening? How could this happen? Why Kim? _

"Were you…..Are you gonna tell the warriors?" I asked in a low and concerned voice

Her figure become rigid. Her eyes wide and mouth open. She scoffed then uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hip leaning slightly to one side.

"Of course I am." She said grinding her teeth

_Was she offended by me asking? _

I put my hands up in defense and started "No, wait I didn't mean-"

"You 'don't mean' a lot of things Brewer." Kim stated tearing her eyes away from mine

I ran my fingers through my hair again, inwardly groaning.

"Have you seen a specialist about it? What did the doctor say? Is he sure that-" she didn't let me finish my sentence by cutting me off again

"The specialist _is_ the one that called me. I took a test for it on the 5th, like I do every month."

She takes in deep, sharp breath before continuing

"My family has a history of the cancer. My great-grandfather had it, my grandmother, my aunt, my baby cousin Carly passed away about a while ago cause her case was already severe when she was born."

She looked up at the sky, I could tell her eyes were watering and tears were threating to spill. Now was not the time to push into telling me more or walk away to give her space. Now was the time to comfort her.

I took a few small steps closer until there were only a couple of messily inches between us. I watched her blink away the tears, still looking up at the stars.

"She was only 9 months old." I hear her whisper to herself

Her breath begins to hitch and I take it as my cue to take that last step forward and wrap my arms around her torso. As I'm about to move she throws herself onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm taken aback by her sudden reaction, however I roll with it by wrapping my arms around her waist.

When I do it she holds me tighter. As if to make sure I'm really there. I pull away a little and bring up my right hand to brush away some lose strands of hair from her face. I know, cliché right?

She looks straight into my eyes. I can tell by her expression what she's asking me.

_Is everything going to be ok? Am _I_ going to be ok? _

I answered her with a simple smile and kissing her temple. Letting her know that everything was indeed going to be ok. I had never seen Kim so nervous so…..scared. I really thought things couldn't get more cliché than this, and of course I was wrong as the sprinklers come on.

Kim and I gasp as the icy cold water begins to fall on our clothes. I take her by the hand and start to run looking for shelter. I finally find the bridge the links the golf course to the school. Kim and I run under it. She leans against the wall and I stand in front her with a hand placed on the concrete so I could keep my balance. We're both panting from the run.

"You know, I'm starting to think that coming to a golf course in the middle of the night wasn't my best idea."

She lets out a scoff/laugh before answering

"No shit Sherlock. This feels like it came out of 'High School Musical' or something."

I raised a brow.

"You, of all the people in the world, actually saw 'High School Musical?'"

"All three." She says with a hint of disgust in her voice

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. She rolls her eyes

"Back in 2012 Julie and Kelsey forced Grace and me to join them in an 'Efron Marathon.' We watched every movie that guys ever stared in from 'The Lucky One' to 'High School Musical.' It was one of the worst nights of my life."

I stopped laughing and looked at her. She was wearing one of her sad smiles.

"Hey, Kelsey and Eddie are a pair of crazies that need to be thrown into the Arkham Asylum."

Kim scoff/laughs again

"Batman reference, seriously?"

I shrug and we both laugh. Our eyes lock and I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear leaving my hand on her cheek.

She closes her eyes whispering, "Jack, I'm scared."

I shush her bringing her into a tight hug, after a few moments of just standing in each other's we separate still in each other's arms. I begin to lean in and Kim does the same. Never in a million years could I've suspected the amount of fireworks I felt in my stomach.

At first it's just my lips on her's, but I take the next step and deepen the kiss, she follows my lead. She places her hands on my chest and I place mine on her hips. Kim's hands find their way up my neck and she starts to play him my hair.

I let my hands go lower, around her thighs and she jumps wrapping her legs around my waist. I back her into the wall, she gasps. I slip my tongue into her mouth searching every nook and cranny of her mouth. Eventually, my lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen and we break away. I trail small kisses down her jawline and neck.

"Jack." I hear her breathe out

"Yeah?" I respond

"We…we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."

She lets out another deep sigh while saying my name. I really hope that she stops doing that or else I don't think I'll be able to control my hormones much longer.

"We right shouldn't be here right now."

"I know." I respond before recapturing her lips with mine

I suddenly feel something vibrating on my thigh. Kim breaks away completely, unwrapping her legs from my waist and untangling her fingers from my hair. We both blush at the sight of each other. Shirts wrinkled, hair messed up. Kim takes out her phone and sighs while running her fingers through her hair.

"It's Grace, she wants to know where I am."

"Right." I say I take step forward to take her hand saying "Kim listen I-"

But she turns away and takes her bag.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." Then she ran.

"Kim! Kim wait!" I yell and chase after her

There is no way I'm letting her get away. Not this time.

**So this was pretty much to give you guys some kick since we haven't had some in a while. This was more of a progressive chapter for Jack and Kim's relationship if you haven't noticed. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


End file.
